Never Let Me Go
by Harley Serenity Black
Summary: Yagari Toga's daughter and Kaito's hopeful fiancé, Izumi, has been framed for the murder of a fellow hunter. While on the run, it's up to Yagari and Kaito to solve the murder before the Vampire Hunter Association find her and execute her. But what will they do when they find out that the real murderer has been looking for revenge for many years, and will stop at nothing to have it?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my 3rd(?) Vampire Knight Fanfic. I don't own anything but Izumi, sadly since most of the male charcters are pretty hot :( Anyway going off point slighty...I hope you guys enjoy and R&R**

**_Never Let Me Go_**

**_Chapter One_**

Izumi yawned, her short black curls messy from sleep and her lavender eyes misty. She swung her legs over the bed and got up, her oversized t-shirt falling around her. She rubbed her eyes, pulled on black jeans, a lavender shirt and a black sweater vest before dragging a brush through her hair and pulling on her black boots. Izumi slung her bag over her shoulder and ran down the stairs, not bothering to lock the empty apartment that she had broken into the night before. Infiltration was one of her specialties, as well as vampire hunting, until she got framed. Izumi was on the run from the Vampire Hunter Association, since they believed that she had killed another Hunter. Another stupid jealous vampire hunter, hated her to such an extremity that he framed her for killing another hunter so she wouldn't be his competition anymore

"Hope he rots in hell" Izumi muttered under her breath

"Who?" an all too familiar voice called out

Izumi whipped her head around, tall and lean but muscular, early twenties, ash brown messy hair and beautiful hazel eyes. Her eyes which at first were filled with fear, softened. Kaito leaned against a wall, seeming reluctant

"Good morning Izumi"

"Kaito" she whispered, seeming relieved "Why are you-"

"Here? To arrest you for killing a fellow hunter"

"I didn't kill him, why the hell would I? I didn't even know him"

"All evidence points to you Izumi, the hunter was killed by an anti-vampire rod, a piece of your jumper was found and even a strand of your hair. Therefore you are to be arrested and possible be executed"

Izumi stared at him with fear very apparent in her eyes "Kaito, you know I wouldn't do that, you know I wouldn't kill anything other than a vampire" she stood right in front of him "Kaito, I thought we were..." she faltered

Kaito tried not to think of the girl that stood before him, the girl who he had planned to propose to. The girl he had and still, at that moment, loved. He grabbed her arm roughly, she gasped a little and tried to break free of his grasp but couldn't, so surrendered. Kaito was leading her out of the building when a large crash caught their attention, they both sensed the vampire nearby. Izumi gave him a slight smile

"I'll stay here while you take care of it, for old times' sake"

Kaito stared, gave a slight thankful smile, before running to where he could sense the vampire. Izumi leaned against the wall, closed her eyes and waited for Kaito's return. After a while, she heard him approach and pushed herself off the wall. Instead of feeling his grasp on her arm, she felt his breath on her ear

"Run"

She opened her eyes and looked into his eyes, she asked, her voice was barely a whisper

"What?"

"For old times' sake, run Izumi"

She smiled a little, stood on her tiptoes, and brushed her lips against his

"Thanks"

And she ran, outside and onto the bustling streets. Her bag, banging against her thigh and her hair binging whipped across her face by the wind as she sprinted in-between the streets, not looking back.

* * *

><p>Kaito had watched her run, he knew that she hadn't killed the other vampire hunter, and so did Yagari Toga, her father. So they agreed to help her run, and escape, until they could prove her innocent. But the person who had framed her had done it so expertly it was almost impossible. But they were going to prove her innocent, no matter what it took. Kaito ran up the stairs, and into the apartment he had seen her come out of. Apart from the messy bed and opened window, it looked like nobody had been there in years. Kaito sighed a little and sat down on the edge of the bed. It was still warm from where Izumi had been lying on it not so long ago. Reluctantly, Kaito got up and returned to the Headquarters where Yagari was smoking outside<p>

"So?"

"Found her, got her to run. She doesn't seem injured, just scared if anything. Did you find anything out?"

Yagari nodded and took a drag of his cigarette "Found that the person framing her isn't as strong as we first thought"

"How so?"

"I confronted him, possibly put him in a holding cell and told him that he wasn't allowed out or any food and water until he confessed"

"How long has he been in there for?"

"Two days, and he looks near death"

"You know that if he dies-"

"Yeah yeah, I'll get in trouble. See I'm not going to let him die, I let him go to the very edge and the revive him, so his life is going to be a misery"

Kaito stayed quiet, if he ever got close to that man, only the lord would know what would happen to him. Yagari turned to him

"You want to talk to him, punching only though"

Kaito continued to stay quiet, Yagari grunted; he knew the relationship between Kaito and Izumi. He knew that Kaito was just suppressing his feelings only to take them out on a vampire

"Well, I for one am going to see how he's doing. You do whatever you want to do"

And he left Kaito alone, with the thoughts of Izumi swimming in his head.

* * *

><p>The first time he had been to Yagari's house was when he and Zero had only recently started. Ichiru, as usual had been ill and Yagari had insisted that Kaito and Zero trained at his house. When they arrived, a girl a little younger then Kaito had been standing in the doorway. Her sailor school uniform a bit muddy and Kaito couldn't fail to notice the anti-vampire weapon strapped to her thigh when she turned. Yagari had hugged her and she had called him father. Kaito had heard rumours of Yagari having a wife but her being killed by a vampire. If that was the case, then he guessed that Yagari wanted his daughter to be able to defend herself. Little did he know that she would be helping Yagari teach them. Yagari's first lesson was that they had to knock the girl to the ground. She had stood tall with her anti-vampire staff in her hands, and when they charged at her, she had almost disappeared, she was so fast. It took Zero and Kaito almost two hours to get her, and she wasn't even breathless. When Kaito had finally pinned her to the ground, she had smiled<p>

"Gotcha"

Before kneeing him hard in the chest. It had been the strange start of their friendship.

**Thank you for reading! I appriciate constructive critisim and ideas of any kind as they will benefit my writing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two for you guys reading please R&R and please enjoy!**

**_Chapter Two_**

Izumi sat in the coffee shop, the cheap but warm tea in her hand when Yagari sat next to her, he grunted

"Afternoon"

"Hi Dad" she said

Yagari ordered a coffee and took a sip of it "This is foul"

"But inconspicuous" Izumi said

Yagari sighed "I guess how are you?"

"Cold, tired, sore and wet plus I'm being hunted by my own people and my boyfriend was sent to hunt me"

"Well that sucks for you, oh" he dug around in his coat pocket and handed her the anti-vampire rod she owned "Managed to get you this"

Izumi's eyes lit up "Oh my God, thank you, thank you thank you thank you"

"Welcome, next time can we meet up at a better coffee shop?"

"Sure"

"How are doing sleeping wise?"

"Youth hostels, breaking into empty apartments or abandoned houses. It's working so far"

"Food wise?"

"I've managed to scrap by so far, but I'm running low"

Yagari handed her an envelope, Izumi stared as he practically shoved it into her pocket

"It should get you by, and at least get you a new set of clothes"

Izumi looked up and down and realised that she only had the outfit she had ran away in, the t-shirt she had slept in was stolen from a stall quite expertly. The clothes she wore were damp, muddy and wet. Yagari studied her daughter, she had dark rings under her eyes, her skin tone was paler and her features were almost ill looking. Not the girl he had seen last week, that girl had had a smile on her face, a glitter in her eyes and seemed to spread happiness around her. She placed her head on her father's shoulder and swallowed the urge to cry. Yagari couldn't imagine what his daughter was going through

"He's close to confessing"

Izumi nodded and took a sip of her foul tea "Hey, when I get back, do I get to punch him?"

Yagari shrugged "I could arrange something"

"Thanks" Izumi smiled kissing his cheek"But I gotta run"

"Ok, keep safe, contact me in few hours to let me know you're alive and get a coat"

"I will" she smiled, as she pushed the door open before running into the rain

...

Kaito sat at the table, Genmei Kurosaki across from him, the man who framed Izumi for murder

"We know that you did it, all we need is a confession"

Genmei smirked "And why would I?"

"You have two high level vampire hunters ready and waiting to kick your ass, ruin your fake reputation and kill you slowly and painfully"

"And why would I let that happen? I know that Izumi was gonna be your fiancé but that doesn't change the fact that she murdered someone"

Kaito's hands smacked down on the table"She didn't murder that man and you know it"

Genmei raised an eyebrow "And so you think I did it?"

"All evidence points to you. You hated Izumi when she got promoted when you guys worked on the same area, you hated Ichigo Hoshina enough to kill him and you framed Izumi for your doings"

Genmei nodded "And what evidence do you have?"

"None but the one mistake you made. It was Izumi's day off when Ichigo was murdered. We were at Cross Academy the whole day while you, were here and I quote from one of your co-workers _"acting very differently compared to the usual by constantly muttering to yourself, flinching and sweating" _Which comes across me as very, very suspicious"

Genmei stared "I didn't even come in the day Ichigo died"

"Yes you did, you signed in and everything"

"I remember quite clearly that I didn't. I remember waking up, saying I was sick and falling asleep"

Kaito frowned "You're staying here until I can prove that" he got up and left while calling out "You're not eating either"

...

Izumi went into the department store, hoping the water dripping off her clothes hid the fact that she looked like a refugee. She grabbed a few things, making sure they fitted her before paying for them and running outside again. After an hour, she found an abandoned house, Izumi ran in and shivered now that she was out of the rain. Thankfully, the plastic bag had spared the purchases so Izumi went into the room that had windows and curtains, drew the curtains, turned on the torch and slipped off the soaked clothes. She dried herself with the towel she had bought and slipped on the new black jeans, knee-high boots and lavender blouse with black ribbons. Izumi laid out her old clothes to dry and sat cross-legged to eat the bento box she had bought. The rain pattered through the old and broken roof as Izumi sat alone, eating the bento box as she tried not to think of home or Kaito

'Oh...Kaito' she mumbled, thinking of their first kiss

It had been during the Hanami festival, it had been the first Hanami festival Izumi had ever been to. She had been so excited, at fifteen and acting like a little kid on Christmas morning, Kaito sighed and shook his head

"You're acting like a child"

"Hey!" she shouted "This is the first time I've ever been outside that crappy cottage, I've waited for this since I was eleven. Do you know how long four years can be?"

He chuckled, his brown hair shaking with his laughter. Izumi straightened her lavender and cherry blossom kimono that was her mother's, waiting for his laughter to stop. Eventually, it did

"You are so strange Izumi"

"Shut up"

Cheers from crowds coming from the playhouse, Izumi grabbed Kaito's wrist and had dragged him into the playhouse

"We're gonna miss the play, come on! Yagari's gonna be the man from hell if we're a second late"

Kaito didn't argue as they manoeuvred through the crowds and found Yagari with good seats. Izumi sat next to her father and Kaito on his other side, Yagari sighed

"The plays delayed, and I want pocky, can I trust you guys to get some"

Izumi nodded "Yes, sure we'll be right back"

She got the money and her and Kaito ran to the store. Izumi paid and her and was about to run back when Kaito grabbed her arm

"Let's walk"

"But we'll-" she began only to be interrupted by Kaito "We won't be late, now let's walk"

Izumi reluctantly agreed, they walked slowly to the playhouse. Night was coming and the town seemed a little deserted, Izumi had one hand on her anti-vampire rod, Senka Hana. Kaito raised an eyebrow

"You brought it with you?"

"Better safe than sorry"

"Point taken but there's no vampires here"

Izumi stayed quiet as they crossed a bridge overlooking a lake, it was beautiful with the cherry blossom trees lining it. She smiled sadly and stopped in the middle of the bridge, Kaito frowned

"Are you okay?"

"My mother's name was Sakura" she whispered, Kaito drew close to her as she continued "Every Hanami, she would make a cake that was decorated to make it look like a cherry blossom tree and we would sit in the garden as we ate it. It was always so special and whenever dad was there it was the best, I tried to do it last year but I screwed up big time and it didn't feel special. I think he knew that and that's why we came here this year, to make it special"

Kaito closed the distance between them and their lips touched, it sent an electric buzz throughout Izumi's body. Her heart began to flutter and she felt her whole mind melt. Kaito pulled away

"It's Hanami, whatever you do, it's always special"


	3. Chapter 3

**Again...long time since I updated...Please enjoy**

Kaito watched as the two vampire hunters tore through the apartment that Izumi had oh so carefully decorated to be homely. They claimed to be searching for evidence though Kaito doubted they'd find much in her underwear drawer. He bit the inside of his mouth to stop from losing his temper. Eventually, the two hunters came over

"Did Miss Izumi have a diary or notebook of any kind?"

Kaito shook his head, his arms crossed as he leaned againist the doorframe. One shrugged and handed him an envelope

"This should pay for the repairs"

Kaito nodded once, keeping his silence as he watched them leave. As soon as they were gone, he let out a sigh of relief and opened his briefcase, the hidden pocket still had the black leather diary. He silently tucked in the envelope, picked up the briefcase and looked around the apartment, drawers emptied, matresses and pillows ripped open and curtains torn

"Izumi is gonna kill me" he said quietly to himself

Kaito left, locked the apartment and left to teach at Cross Academy

* * *

><p>Izumi woke up, she was lying on the ground and someone was standing in front of her. It took her five terrifying seconds to realise who it was<p>

"Dear God, don't do that Dad" she groaned as she sat up

Yagari grunted and gave her a hand up, her lavender eyes widened a little in alarm

"What if they're tracking you? If I get executed becaus-"

"My watchers may have suffered from sudden tiredness, nothing at all to do with the coffee I gave them"

"And when they wake up to discover you're gone?"

"They should last for five hours, it took only one to find you"

"Please until you solve the case, don't visit me anymore"

"Speaking of which, new lead in the case"

"What?"

"Genmei Kurosaki has no memory of the day, he called in sick but still came and seemed jittery, sweaty and so on"

"So?"

"I suspect a vampire"

"Vampire...How could they-"

"A Pureblood to be exact, taking over his body"

"But why the hell would one frame me for murder? I haven't killed any or any slaves of theirs" she said, her voice rising to a shout

"You sure?"

"I don't know my whole record dad"

"Hmmm" Yagari frowned, deep in thought "I'll look through your record, maybe get Kaito to look at all the Purebloods"

She nodded, swung her bag over her shoulder "Better get back on the run, how's Kaito?"

Yagari looked straight into Izumi's lavender eyes, the same as her mother's "He's fine, determined"

She smiled "Ok, tell him I miss him for me. Bye dad" she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek

Izumi sat on the windowsill before jumping off, landing on one knee and running.

* * *

><p>Kaito took a sip of his coffee and brushed a hand through his hair. He yawned, God teaching was tiring. Teenagers were annoying, moody and disrespectful. He sighed as the bell rang, signaling the beginning of another class. He finished the coffee as students filed in<p>

"Sir?" a meek little voice asked

"What?" he growled

"Am, is there going to be a test next week?" Sayori Wakaba asked

"Yes Miss Wakaba, there will be a test next week now take your seat"

"Yes Sir, thanks" she smiled a little

Kaito turned and taught the history class, as usual, people had excuses for no homework, stared out of the window during the class and just stared blankly at him whenever he asked them a question. Kaito was going to have a mental breakdown one of these days. Just when he was about to beat one kid to a bloody pulp, the bell rang and Kaito regained his composure. He grabbed his books and was leaving when he bumped into Zero

"Evening, Zero"

"Evening, Kaito. You look like hell"

"That's my line" Kaito frowned

"Heh" Zero sniggered before becoming serious "How's Izumi?"

"We have a new lead, finally, but I have research it tonight"

"No sleep I'm guessing?"

"Yeah" Kaito sighed "I'm gonna have to trust coffee"

"Poor you"

"Unless your free tonight, you could help me out"

"Fine" Zero sighed "I owe Izumi anyway, what are we looking for?"

"We're looking at all Purebloods and their servants, partners, worshippers and so on" Kaito said as he walked away

* * *

><p>'Thank God for these kinda trees' Izumi thought to herself as she curled up in the large branches covering her in leaves<p>

She leaned her head againist a branch and closed her eyes. The leaves were large and covered her completely from the outside which was thankful. She couldn't live long like this, on the run, she just couldn't. Izumi found her eyes sliding shut and her head became heavy as she fell asleep...

Shouting, someone was shouting in the distance. She opened her eyes, careful not to move her body as it would make a noise. She peeked through the gaps in the leaves and saw two vampire hunters. She silently cursed in her mind before forcing herself to calm down. She reached carefully into her pocket and her hand clasped around Senka Hana, her anti-vampire weapon. It may not seriously harm them but it may give them one heck of a bruise. She breathed out, extended Senka Hana and jumped from her hiding place. The two vampire hunters loaded their handguns, real guns, ones that could harm her. Her eyes showed fright but she clenched Senka Hana and bit her lip in determination. One of the two smiled sickly

"Sorry Miss Toga, but we aren't here for the association. We're here for Master Hamasaki"

"Who?" she breathed, a frown on her face

A man approached from behind, threw a black bag over her head. And smacked the handle of the gun againist her head. Her body crumpled to the ground. The three men grinned at each other, Master Hamasaki was going to be happy.

**DON DON DON!  
>Sorry for any spelling mistakes<br>Senka Hana=Shadow Flower**

**Thank you for reading please R&R, Review, Favorite, Follow and so on!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I will be very honest**

**I have no clue what to write next**

**I have an idea but I'm not sure**

**If you guys have any suggestions please PM me**

**I will be super grateful and super happy and owe you guys big time for it!**

**Please!**

**Thank you **

**H.S.B**


End file.
